Blind Revenge
by SailorLoneStar
Summary: Blindness did more than impair Usui's vision, it destroyed his heart and left only revenge in its place. Its dark fire remains strong as he awaits in the afterlife for the one who ruined his life... Makoto Shishio...
1. Blind Pain and Envy

~Dedicated to that poor, helpless and neglected, blind, old man in Rurouni Kenshin. ^_~

Disclaimer: I 'disclaim' Rurouni Kenshin.

Blind Pain and Envy:

Long years have passed,

Since I could no longer see.

I can no longer remember,

The most beautiful things of life.

These treasures are silent,

And old memories taunt me and my useless eyes.

The dance of light beams that filter through the forest roof.

The shimmer of the flowing river.

The jeweled gleam of the prideful stars.

The fair complexion of earthly flesh.

They all taunt me,

For I ignored all of these when I could see.

I was blind when I could see,

And I know see when I am blind.

I hear many that shrink away from me.

That woman of the man, who stole my earthly sight,

She fears me, for she fears blindness.

She fears my fanatical ritual.

My ritual of devouring the blood of flesh I cannot see.

The blood reminds me of what I cannot of have.

My rage.  My envy.  My curse.

My weapon…

Though I am weak,

Though I am not strong,

I swear that someday,

I shall have the head,

Of the smirking man,

Who heads my group.

I shall have the head,

Of that smirking man,

Who understands nothing.

Nothing of the darkness and despair, I live in.

All I have is sound,

And one angel's song, I hear at night.

Author's Note:

            This was made spur of the moment, when I realized that there wasn't many fictions out there about poor Usui-san.  [See, he's so neglected that I don't even know how to spell his name!]  Review and comment please!  I might do a fic on him, but I'd like to know how close you think I got to his inner character.  Thank you for reading!  [Now can you click that lonely 'Submit Review' button down there? *puppy eyes* ^_~]  Ja ne!


	2. Of False Hopes and Useless Dreams

Star-san holds no rights to Rurouni Kenshin.  She cannot afford such a thing.

Of False Hopes and Useless Dreams:

            Usui was awakened by cheerful voices outside his room, and for an instant, fear swept over him until he remembered that he could not see.  He rebuked himself for forgetting such a thing.

He had been blind for over ten years now.  And yet, his frozen heart still hoped.  He frowned, annoyed with himself.  What use do I have for useless hopes?  The door slid open, and Usui lifted his head toward the source.

            "Ohayo Usui-jisan!" a pleasant voice greeted as Usui heard the footsteps approach him and laid a tray before him.  "Soujiro-niichan apologizes for not doing his usual rounds.  He's very busy at the moment."

            Usui nodded, "Battousai's in Kyoto."  A warm bowl of rice and chopsticks were placed in his hands, a reminder of how impaired he was.  He only sensed things that were in movement, but inanimate objects were so much harder for him to detect.

            "I hate Battousai!" the girl said defiantly, her face in a pout.

            Usui chuckled, "Why such animosity?"

            "He's threatening the unity of family!" she declared.  "Chou-jisan's in jail already.  What am I suppose to do without all of you?  I don't want to go back to the streets."

            But before Usui could comment about how all good things are bound to end, Yumi shouted, "Aiteru!"

            "Gomen, I must quickly go.  Ja ne, ojisan!" she said cheerfully as she jumped to her feet.  She ran out the door, and as she slid it closed, he heard Kamatari through the screen.

            "Why so sad?" Aiteru inquired, her voice sobered.

            Kamatari shook his head, "Nothing."

            "It's the Shishio and Yumi-kaasan thing, ne?" Aiteru said quietly.

            "I should be the one in charge of the household.  I can do so much more than that good for nothing geisha!"  Kamatari shouted, then another sigh escaped him.  "Is it wrong for me to dream?  Is it wrong for me to hope that I could mean something important to Shishio-sama?"

            "Maa, maa.  We all have our own dreams," then Aiteru's heart raced.  "I hope to win Soujiro's heart someday, but yet he hardly ever notices me.  And I still hope.  I still dream."

            Kamatari chuckled, "At least you have a chance, you're-"

            "Mu!" Aiteru remarked.  "That's not the point!  We are all entitled to our own dreams and hopes.  What's wrong is _not_ hoping.  What's the point of life if we're not trying to accomplish something we want?  With life, there is opportunity.  To give up is to be weak," Aiteru winked, "it shows how you do not have the courage, the determination, and the strength to work for something you want."

            "Aiteru?!" Yumi called again.

            "Oops!  Gomen, Aunty Kamatari.  I better go!"

            Usui was silent as he placed the bowl next to him and laid the chopsticks over it.  Wrong not to hope?  Should he hope to see once again?  To place the smirking mummified man's head on a stake?

            "Gomen Yumi-kaasan!" Aiteru's voiced drifted by.

            Usui frowned.  How could such an innocent child consider the Juppon Gatana to be her family?  How could she love that smiling idiot of Shishio's?  Usui certainly held respect for that boy, a true prodigy of such unparalleled technique.  But smiling Soujiro is nothing but an extension of that smirking Shishio himself.  A pathetic soldier that had no mind of his own.  As far as Usui was concerned, Soujiro was just a younger version of his nemesis, someone who had no goals in life… no purpose.

Usui paused.  Did he have a goal?  Does his life have a purpose?  He once fought for the Bakamatsu, but now…

Usui returned to his breakfast.  A powerful flame now resided in his long dead heart.  _As soon as this Battousai shit was over with,_ he promised himself, _I will destroy Makoto Shishio._  A cruel smile spread over his face, _Shishio's death is one dream, that isn't so unreachable…_

Author's Note:

            1) Forgive me for my atrocious Japanese.  [Jiisan/ojiisan is meant to be uncle.  Whether it is right or wrong, I have no idea.  It is meant as a setting tool.]

            2) Soujiro fans, forgive me.  But alas, that is the truth of the little kawaii assassin.

            3) 'My' Usui likes to wallow in self-pity, hence the fact he likes to gloat to prove to himself his worth.  *shrugs*  Just my philosophy.  Anyway, it'll make more sense in the next chapter… *evil snicker*  Usui's death!

            Please review!  This is a nervous venture for me!  I'm completely open to criticism, suggestions, corrections, ideas for improvement, etc.  Thank you for reading!

To Previous Reviewers: [You don't know how much your reviews meant to pathetic me!]

_C M Howell_: I'll do the puppy eyes again if you'll review again!  ^_~ Currently, I want to make the majority of the fic about Usui's revenge, but I'm not sure how to end since I like Shishio a lot too.  Until a phenomenal revelation comes to me, it's gonna be roughly like that.  Sort of the flip-side of the whole victim of some-guy's-insane-revenge-plot that Kenshin's so used to huh?

_Crystal_: I'll try to make Usui all conceited like Saito.  *sighs*  I'm such a romantic (not the mushy-mush kind!) fool.  Why must I try to see the good in all?!  Anyway, Usui's really neglected, but not as much as the bald old guy, who controlled 'Mr. Big Giant', whose names (both of them) I cannot seem to recall.  Lol, you can ignore half the things I say.  I hope you'll like what I do with this fic in reflection of the poem!  Thanks SO much for reading!


	3. Deathly Visions

Star-san holds no rights to Rurouni Kenshin.  She cannot afford such a thing.

Deathly Visions:

            I stood on the outer edges of a dark and grosteque city.  I thought it strange that I could feel the city's very emotions nawing at my very soul in attempts consume me.  I laughed at its feeble attempts to devour me with its despair, pain, and sorrow.  For I had risen above such petty emotions.

            "It is useless.  Give up your campaign," I muttered to the city in the distance and banished the very spirit of it with my own.

            Sudden screaming erupted the dead silence, and was followed by a man with terror stricken eyes.  I saw without seeing how the shadowy ki of the city enveloped him and turned him into a ghoulish shadow of a man, who began to trudge mechanically towards the foreboding city.

But he soon collapsed and fell to ground, unable to stand again.  From his sprawled position he groaned pathetically, his arms reached for the city.

"Weakling," I muttered as I slid my blade through his skull with great ease.  His muscles ceased to move, but I could still hear his heart beating.

As I sheathed my katana once more, and heard, to my horror, "City…" he had muttered.  I remained towering over that insignificant and bloody corpse that muttered, "Tower…"

How could he still speak?  I marveled, unable to deny what my superhuman ears proclaimed.  "Wishes granted…" I heard him mutter.  _Wishes?_

At the center of the city, loomed a great peak that breathed an aura completely different from the rest of the city.  With my great prowress I felt the nearly hidden… innocence and glee the tower breathed…

I frowned in confusion.  How could such emotions exsist in this hellish city?  It promised dreams and raised hopes in such a cruel and painful world.

As I reveled in such new emotions, I heard it.  Faintly, but surely… it was there.  That song… it drifted from that high peak.  It told me what I must do… what I must accomplish…  It gave new a new birth and great strength to the revenge I sought dearly.

I began my journey towards the center of the city.  I left the dark room of eyes, where my earthly body had been pinned to the wall by a has-been ahou… and followed the voices of angels that had sang everynight since I been blinded over ten years ago…

Author's Note:

            YAY!  Usui died!  Now Star-san's interpretation of Usui can live!  *insert insane and meniacal laugh here*  So now I can do first person POV.  Anyway, nothing much else to say.  Please review!  I hope I got Usui to be stuck up… *sighs* it's hard being conceited when you were humble all your life. ^_~  Too confusing?  Too fast?  Tell me, I like to please the peoples!

To Previous Readers:

            _Crystal:_  Thank you SO much for 'keeping in touch'.  And yes, I want to see 'my' Usui die, or else I wouldn't be able to go anywhere with my pathertic story. Blah *makes a face*  Oh well, thank you for reading!  I hope I improved a bit on this one.  [Go Saito! ^-^]

            _DiaBLo: _Thank you for agreeing.  Now I wonder what I saw in Soujiro… ACK!  _What_ am I saying?  Mu!  Soujiro 'suppose' to change when he goes rurouni… but its up to the fic writer I suppose, or to the great Watsuki-sama.  Thank you for reading!


End file.
